Meu estúpido coração
by Ameriica
Summary: Hermione Granger sempre desejou Draco Malfoy. Desde que se lembra, ela teve uma queda pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão. Mas conforme os anos passam e a queda de infância vira amor, Hermione percebe que a mocinha nem sempre fica com o mocinho. E que no caminho à felicidade, há muitos tropeços e imprevistos, mas, no final, tudo vale a pena.


**2 .0.1.1.**

O sinal acabou de tocar e uma multidão preenche o corredor. Eu me espremo em direção à parede, não querendo ser alvo de alguma trombada proposital ou chamar atenção para mim.

Meninas como eu não _podemos_ chamar a atenção e mesmo se pudéssemos, não queremos.

Somos tímidas demais. Intimidadas demais. Simples demais. Desinteressantes demais. Quietas demais.

Eu aperto os livros em meus braços mais próximo ao meu corpo ao ver o grupo da Pansy passando. As populares.

Como minha vida clichê pede, o grupo das meninas lindas e populares, que conseguem a atenção do cara que quiserem e pisam no resto da população, me acha um alvo muito interessante para descontar suas frustrações.

Para complementar, eu tenho uma pequena queda(Gina, minha melhor amiga, pode discordar e dizer que está mais para um precipício, mas vamos ignorar sua palavra) pelo garoto popular, Draco Malfoy, o príncipe que tem essa escola ao seu pé e assim como todas as meninas que estudam em Hogwarts High School, eu desconfio que seu charme se expandiu para bem mais longe do que essas paredes de pedra que nos cercam. O interessante é: Draco Malfoy reconhece minha existência, mas como irmã mais nova e muito nerd do seu melhor amigo.

Se Draco Malfoy é popular, meu irmão Harry Potter é o garoto exemplo dessa escola e da cidade. Já é de se esperar que se os dois andam juntos eles são populares, mas cada um atinge um grupo bem específico. Draco Malfoy joga futebol americano e é _a_ estrela, todos o conhecem e querem estar perto dele (que as meninas que o digam!), ou seja, ele é o Rei do Baile e todos da escola o adoram. Harry Potter é o garoto de ouro: chefe do jornal da escola, representante de classe, líder do clube de matemática e também joga muito bem futebol americano. A cidade o ama. É o tipo de garoto que os pais usam como referência quando precisam fazer seus filhos-menos-brilhantes-que-meu-irmão se sentirem culpados por tirarem um C. O tipo de garoto que ajuda velhinhas a atravessarem a rua e, por esse motivo, é apontado pelas avós como um bom partido para suas netas adolescentes.

Era de se esperar que um pouco do brilho do meu irmão caísse sobre mim, mas isso não acontece. Eu sou despercebida, me escondendo por trás de livros e fantasias, quieta demais para arranjar atenção para mim própria. Eu sou a rata de biblioteca. Talvez não passe tão despercebida assim pelos olhos dos professores, afinal eu sou uma das alunas mais inteligentes da escola. Acho que ter um boletim com uma única letra nele todo, A, não é um jeito muito popular de se fazer amigos.

Mas talvez utilizar só roupas curtas, passar quilos de maquiagem e seduzir todos os caras na escola é um modo bem mais eficaz. Afinal, Pansy Parkison é a princesa dessa escola.

E como a boa história manda, a princesa fica com o príncipe.

E como todo manual escolar de adolescente, o príncipe desfila pelo corredor com o braço em volta do ombro da princesa, e deixa todas as meninas que tem uma queda por ele de coração partido. Incluindo-me nessa questão, aliás.

Eu sigo o desfile de perfeição que esse casal é até ter que virar a cabeça para acompanhar eles sumirem na virada do corredor.

Eu volto minha cabeça para frente e a deixo baixa, olhando para meus pés que aos poucos se movem, me arrastando até outra aula.

Por mais que eu saiba da realidade em que estou presa, eu ainda desejo o dia em que Draco Malfoy irá olhar para mim e ver uma mulher, que colocará seu braço ao meu redor e iremos desfilar por esse corredor.

Eu sinto raiva de mim por esses pensamentos, eu só continuo me iludindo e achando que serei especial para ele. Mas não vivo em um conto de fadas ou em uma comédia romântica, a mocinha não ficará com o mocinho, pois no mundo real o mocinha só se preocupa em ter uma próxima transa, o que facilita muito quando os mocinhos estudam em um colégio interno. É uma típica vida adolescente.

E na _minha _vida adolescente a mocinha segue sua vida, começando com indo para a próxima aula.

**2 .0.1.2.**

Eu talvez tenha bebido um pouco demais.

Mas eu precisava de coragem líquida para o que ia fazer.

Eu ia – _finalmente_ – fazer minha jogada em Draco Malfoy. Eu o seduziria.

Passei muito tempo sonhando com ele e resolvi que não quero me arrepender de não fazer uma jogada.

E a oportunidade perfeita veio com a festa de fim de ano da Sonserina. Com ajuda de Gina, eu escolhi um vestido que valorizaria minhas curvas, passei uma maquiagem que realça meus olhos e boca, transformei meu cabelo de vassoura em ondas que caiam suavemente nas minhas costas. Logo quando eu cheguei percebi os olhares que me davam. Não é mais aquele olhar que toca em mim e logo se afasta, por pena. Não, esse olhar é bem diferente. Os olhares tocam em mim e seguram, me apreciam e me reconhecem como pessoa.

Afinal no mundo superficial de um adolescente eu só precisei gastar três horas da minha vida para me tornar uma aparência mais não-eu. Ai eles me notam.

Eu já tinha avistado o Draco rodeado de meninas que estavam esperando ter uma chance com ele. Mas essa é a minha noite, eu o terei e ai conseguirei esquecê-lo. Minha queda de infância será superada.

Sentindo meu coração acelerar e minha perna tremer, segui até o bar improvisado e pedi uma bebida carregada em álcool.

As próximas horas eu me concentrei em dançar na pista, tentar ser sensual para chamar sua atenção. Aos poucos fui me perdendo na música e esqueci meu real objetivo. Mas o calor começou a ser insuportável, meu vestido estava começando a ficar úmido por causa do suor escorrendo da minha nuca. Eu me distanciei da pista e fui sentar no bar, para tomar um pouco mais de fôlego.

Eu percebi sua aproximação, meu corpo endureceu e esperei para seu próximo passo.

Draco se sentou no banco ao meu lado. Eu me virei para vê-lo melhor, pressentindo uma conversa. Seu corpo já estava virado em minha direção e poderia sentir o calor irradiando de sua pele até a minha.

– Olá, Hermione.

– Olá, Draco.

– Não imaginei que a rata de biblioteca sairia de seu esconderijo para vir em uma das festas da Sonserina – mesmo as palavras sendo um tanto quanto grosseiras, seu tom demonstrava graça e carinho – Não é de seu costume essas interações, então me ilumine, qual o motivo de presentear a todos com sua maravilhosa presença?

Meu estúpido coração se regozijou com o elogio, mesmo sendo uma brincadeira. Estúpido, estúpido coração. Eu tentei não demonstrar como fiquei feliz. Eu sou uma menina muito tola!

– Eu só acho que os meros mortais deveriam, pelo menos uma única vez na vida, presenciar a divindade da minha presença – brinquei, levantando meus lábios em um sorriso de lado zombateiro.

– Obviamente! Afinal eu não posso ser egoísta, já sentia a divindade da sua presença e acho que eles merecem ter uma prova. Então todos morrem feliz – seu sorriso brincalhão fez borboletas voarem em meu estômago. Nós estávamos tão perto que podia analisar todos os seus traços. Eu poderia esticar minha cabeça e roubar de seus lábios um beijo. O pensamento de beijá-lo aqueceu meu interior e o fogo foi tão efervescente que a necessidade era quase visceral, eu poderia sentir minha mão se esticando por vontade própria para tocar sua nuca. Eu cruzei os dedos, impedindo qualquer missão não autorizada pelo escritório operacional, meu cérebro, que meu esquadrão de cinco dedos tentasse.

Eu tive que engolir algumas vezes até que minha voz saísse normalmente.

– Que bom garoto você é – eu mandei um sorriso ao mesmo tempo sensual (eu espero ter feito direito) e zombateiro.

– Oh, Hermione, você não sabe o quanto eu posso ser um bom garoto para você – sua voz passou de brincalhona para sensual. Eu sei que ele flerta com todas, ás vezes ele flerta de brincadeira comigo, mas a pouca iluminação, nossa proximidade, a coragem líquida que tomei e o desejo que estava se construindo dentro de mim tornou esse flerte em _algo _mais. Eu engoli em seco, desconfortável em minha cadeira.

Decidindo que estava na hora de dar meu próximo passo, eu me inclinei em sua direção, nossos olhos conectados e uma tensão se espalhando pelo ar à nossa volta , eu sussurrei para ele, deixando as palavras se derramarem lentamente pelos meus lábios, tornando sua fixação em minha boca se movendo mais longa :

– Oh, Draco, você não sabe o quanto eu gostaria que você fosse um _bom_ garoto para mim. Aqui e agora.

Eu terminei a frase me concentrando em seus lábios, sua língua saiu para umedecer seus lábios secos. Eu tomei isso como um bom sinal da minha influência sobre ele. Mas ver a língua deslizar lentamente por seus lábios tornou meu desejo por ele ainda mais inflamado.

– Seja um bom garoto, Draco, e me beije. Agora – sussurrei, com medo do encanto se quebrar, com minha decisão já feita. Eu jogaria minhas cartas sem arrependimento, eu deixaria minha cabeça me torturar com minhas escolhas na manhã seguinte, quando o álcool tiver saído da minha corrente sanguínea.

Eu vi a decisão se formar e solidificar em seus olhos. Minha respiração se descompassou com a ansiedade. Eu sentiria seus lábios no meu. Depois de todo esse tempo!

Eu não quero deixar ele tomar outra decisão. Eu junto nossos lábios. Minha respiração fica presa em meu peito. Eu sinto sua surpresa. Eu estou surpresa. Eu pulei nele. Eu colei nossos lábios. Eu sinto seu lábio reagir ao meu e a próxima coisa que sei é que meu mundo gira, rápido, em suspensão. Meu mundo está mudando e a única coisa que sinto é a necessidade por esse garoto na minha frente.

Nossos lábios são lentos no começo. São duas bocas que não se conhecem, mas estão animadas em flertar uma com a outra. Conforme sinto o meu desejo reprimido por tantos anos subir a superfície, sinto seu desejo almejar mais e é então que nossos lábios outrora lentos se tornam ferozes. Eu não sinto a festa acontecendo à nossa volta, eu só sinto seu cheiro, gosto, lábios e proximidade. É a única coisa que importa para mim nesse momento.

Minha mão sobe para sua nunca, sentindo a necessidade de se agarrar a alguma coisa. Sua mão sobe o lado da minha coxa e a outra mão segura meu rosto. Eu sinto a maciez de sua palma contra meu rosto e seus dedos enredados no meu cabelo.

O beijo parece durar séculos, mas eu sei que se passou poucos minutos. Eu sinto a felicidade explodir em meu peito. Eu realmente beijei Draco Malfoy, meu amor por toda minha breve vida.

Eu sinto sua mão distanciar nossos corpos. Suas mãos estão em meu braço e seus olhos não estão brilhando do mesmo jeito que o meu. Eu sinto um frio em meu estômago. E é então que ele destrói meu coração e o pisoteia, até sobrar cacos tão pequenos que não pode colá-los juntos:

– Hermione eu...Merda, merda...desculpa, isso nunca devia ter acontecido. Eu não posso continuar com isso...droga, me desculpa! Você sabe, eu gosto da Pansy, tipo gosto _gosto_ e é por isso que não posso te usar desse jeito. Quer dizer, eu gosto de você, mas não desse jeito. Eu gosto da _Pansy_ desse jeito...

Ele não gosta de mim desse jeito. Ele acabou de dar o melhor beijo que eu já tive em minha vida e possivelmente sempre terei, e ele diz que não gosta de mim DESSE JEITO!

Ele gosta da Pansy.

Não de mim.

Novamente eu me iludi achando que meu sonho se realizaria, que o mocinho escolheria a irmã de seu melhor amigo, a rata de biblioteca. Mas é a vida real e eu não sou a princesa.

Eu engulo o nó que está se formando em minha garganta, eu sinto as lágrimas querendo se acumular em meus olhos, mas não posso deixá-lo saber que me feriu desse jeito, que tenho sentimentos por ele que estão se estilhaçando.

– É, eu também não gosto de você...huh, desse jeito – eu pigarreio para engolir o nó na minha garganta, e acabo coaxando as últimas palavras – quer dizer, podemos culpar o álcool por isso. Acho melhor nós nos esquecermos disso, ok? Eu tenho que ir, eu...hãm...tenho coisas para fazer.

Eu viro em minha banqueta e saio me esquivando de todas essas pessoas.

Meu rosto está molhado pelas lágrimas que escorrem livremente.

Meu estúpido, estúpido coração se ilude pensando que Draco virá atrás de mim e dirá que gosta de mim _desse jeito_. Mas, novamente, foi o meu estúpido, estúpido coração que me colocou nessa posição.

E eu sofro com isso, a cada passo que leva para chegar ao meu quarto e me jogar na cama, deixando que minhas ilusões caiam em terra e sejam destruídas.

Era inevitável, a vida faz questão de destruir qualquer ilusão que você chegue a ter. E nesse caso Draco Malfoy acelerou o meu processo, mesmo sem saber.

A mocinha jamais ficará com o mocinho, pois o mocinho gosta de outra. E a mocinha se iludiu com romances irreais.

**2 .0.1.3.**

– Nós não podemos, Hermione, eu gost...

– ...gosta da Pansy. Sim, eu sei, você diz isso toda vez que nos encontramos para dar uns amassos.

Seus lábios descem pelo meu pescoço, Draco deposita alguns beijos e mordidas, fazendo minhas costas curvarem da parede e me tornar ainda mais próxima dele. Eu gemo e seguro ainda mais forte seu cabelo.

– Pare de enrolar, Draco, eu quero sua boca na minha. AGORA! Sem desculpas – eu puxo seu cabelo, sua cabeça segue o movimento e desgruda do meu pescoço para estar meu olho grudado ao seu. Sua pupila está dilatada, pelo desejo e pela pouca iluminação. Eu sinto meu estômago se contorcer com o olhar que encontro em seus olhos. Nesses momentos, ele me olha como se eu fosse tudo o que ele sempre quis. Eu vivo para ter esse olhar. Eu desejo esse olhar toda manhã em que me levanto.

Toda noite, nos encontramos em alguns cantos do corredor, onde não podem nos ver, e esses pedaços de noites em que passamos nos beijando, às vezes conversando, aquece o meu coração. Quando o sol ilumina esses corredores, nós fingimos que na madrugada desse dia não estávamos um no braço do outro, nossos lábios se reconhecendo novamente.

Ele diz gostar da Pansy, mas sempre volta.

Nas nossas noites, ele é meu. E eu me deixo ser dele.

Isso me faz feliz, mas destrói meu coração aos poucos; se desgastando nas bordas e corroendo em direção ao centro, até eu não ter mais esperança para nós. Porque ele continua gostando de Pansy, ele a namora, mas, na realidade, ele não é ou será meu.

Ele não me escolheu.

Ele me escolhe na surdina, mas não é apaixonado por mim do mesmo jeito que sou por ele, em plena luz do dia.

Eu continuo vivendo pelo seu olhar no meio de nossas noites.

E continuo fingindo que naquele momento ele é meu. E isso me aquece por um tempo.

Eu puxo sua cabeça até a minha e nossas bocas se encontram. Meu mundo gira em seu eixo, perde todos os sentidos em uma cacofonia de sentimentos. Eu me sinto viva. Nossas bocas se conhecem novamente, sentindo saudade das horas separadas. Meu corpo se aperta ao seu, sentindo saudade das horas longes. Meu coração pula em meu peito, desejando algo que não tem.

**2 .0.1.4.**

É a virada do ano.

2015 se aproxima.

Meus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas, minha visão turva.

Eu sinto tanto sua falta que lateja como uma dor física. Minhas mãos sentem o fantasma de seu cabelo entre os dedos. A saudade pelo seu toque, por sua visão, pela esperança de que você me escolheria bombeia em minha corrente sanguínea. A falta de Draco deixa um desespero que suga todos os meus planos em seguir com a vida, eu não sei o que farei sem ele agora.

Como posso seguir mais um ano sem tê-lo ao meu lado.

Mas ele não me escolheu. Ele escolheu Pansy.

Eu preciso me lembrar disso, para que a raiva volte e empurre a tristeza para um fundo escuro de meu ser, onde não pode ser escutado e nem regrar minha vida mais.

Eu mereço mais do que ser o reboque de alguém. Eu mereço alguém que seja corajoso o suficiente para enfrentar seus sentimentos em relação a mim. Eu preciso que alguém me escolha entre todas as outras.

Ele não me escolheu.

E eu não posso escolher afundar em um poço de depressão por ele.

Quando a contagem regressiva começa, eu tomo uma respiração.

Ela purifica de dentro para fora e me enche com novas esperanças. Eu fecho meus olhos, ouvindo a contagem chegando ao zero, e desfruto.

Quando a contagem chega ao zero, eu abro meus olhos.

A mocinha não precisa ficar com o mocinho. A sua vida segue e ela será feliz, eventualmente. A mocinha superará.

**2 .0.1.5.**

Já se passaram dois dias da virada do ano.

Eu continuo com a esperança em meu peito. Eu ficarei bem. Eu serei feliz. Eu superarei.

Eu tenho que me concentrar em meus estudos. Estou na faculdade. Há diversas possibilidades para mim agora.

Antes eu não escolhi dar uma chance para os caras da faculdade, estava ocupada querendo ser escolhida. Mas agora eu que vou escolher, e isso me agrada.

A melhor maneira de curar um coração quebrado é transando com todos os caras gostosos da faculdade. O ditado é algo por volta disso.

Tem até um cara da minha classe de Escrita de ficcção, Ronald, e ele parece ser um cara descente. Eu me sinto minimamente interessada nele.

Eu termino de desligar a TV quando a campainha toca.

Eu não consigo imaginar quem teria meu endereço e faria uma visita surpresa.

Confusa, abro a porta e fico estática quando identifico a pessoa em minha frente.

Draco Malfoy.

Sua aparência está confusa, seu cabelo está desgrenhado e há uma barba rala em seu maxilar. Ao seu lado, repousada no chão, está uma mala.

Minha boca caí aberta e nenhuma palavra saí.

Eu imaginei tantas vezes essa cena.

Meu estúpido, estúpido coração continua criando possibilidades em que Draco aparece em minha porta e em todas elas eu imaginei dando alguns gritos, o expulsando da minha soleira e depois soluçando no chão.

– Eu sei que você deve me odiar agora. Com toda razão, mas me deixe explicar. Por favor, Hermione. Eu te imploro.

Eu ainda estou chocada demais. Ele não me escolheu, mas está aqui, parado na minha porta, me implorando para deixá-lo falar.

Eu temo o que essa visita significa.

Eu aceno para ele, dando permissão para falar. Eu ainda não consigo formar palavras.

– Eu disse que seria um bom garoto para você, amor, mas eu não sou um bom garoto, sou um mau garoto que não foi capaz de dizer eu te amo para a mulher que ama. A fez acreditar continuamente que eu estava apaixonado por outra. Mas não é tarde demais, eu espero não ser, para dizer que eu te amo, Hermione. Que é com você que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida. É você a mulher que eu amo e sempre amarei. Desculpa por toda dor que te causei, amor, eu sou um idiota que não reagiu e te deixou ir embora. Mas, Hermione, eu estou aqui agora e não irei embora. Se precisar te reconquistar novamente, eu reconquistarei, mas não passarei mais um dia sem fazer você saber que é você a mulher que amo. Eu preciso sentir a divindade da sua presença novamente, amor – Draco terminou com um sorriso acanhado no rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam.

Eu engoli o nó na minha garganta. Meus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas.

Eu acenei, não sei por quê, mas eu acenei. Até minha cabeça subir e descer freneticamente e as lágrimas molharem meu rosto.

Eu suspirei.

Eu avancei sobre seu corpo. Meus braços ao seu redor. Sem hesitação, os braços de Draco vieram ao meu redor.

Eu senti seu corpo duro contra o meu. Sua cabeça apoiada no topo da minha, seu peito contra o meu. A falta que senti se dissipou. Eu o abracei forte, precisando dele para me segurar.

Draco apertou seus braços em minha volta, retribuindo meu aperto.

– Draco, eu te amo tanto. Eu te amei por tanto tempo.

Eu sou fraca.

Já o perdoei, mas eu o amo. E isso ultrapassa qualquer tipo de orgulho que eu possa criar.

Ele me escolheu, no final.

E a mocinha ficou com o mocinho.

Eles não viveram felizes para sempre, mas tentaram o máximo que puderam. Teve altos e baixos. Mas, no final, valeu a pena.


End file.
